Crazy About You
Crazy About You ❤ was a star collection event that ran from November 13 to December 01, 2018. Announcement(s) November 13, 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #663 -Event Announcement by Chica, Amelia- Amelia “Listen, listen, listen! I got big news!” Chica “What is it? New tasty sweets are out or something?” Amelia “Nope! But I guarantee this event is much sweeter than the sweets! In this new event, you can peek into his true feelings!” Chica “What?! Then I’ll know how much Prince Sigurd adore me?!” Amelia “Yes!!! Isn’t it fantastic news?!” Chica “More than fantastic! I need to go now! Excuse me! *Flutter*” Amelia “That was a quick take-off... Her passion for Sigurd is real...” Don’t miss out on a great chance to peek into his true feelings!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #663." Retrieved on November 23, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *7 stories, one for each character: Elias, Yukiya, Randy, Vincent, Cerim, Sigurd and Caesar. *19 avatar items Summary Intro Ronny: "Hey! Listen up! Stories will be told from your guys' perspectives this time!" "These will tell how and what they think of you...! You have no choice but to go and read them!" Elias: "Yes. No problems whatsoever. Leon and Luca are giving me a hand." Yukiya: "S-Sorry. I was just thinking about how cure it is that you have so many expressions." Randy: "I'm sorry! Really! My new invention went berserk." Vincent: "I guess you could say, she's starting to grow up." Cerim: "Oh, um...no. What day is it?" Sigurd: "Of course. I don't want to let you out of my sight." Caesar: "Seeing as we're here together, I suddenly don't want to let go of you." Ronny: "Hmm... They do have love feelings towards you..." "Alright! Let's see Taffy and Chica to brag what I've peeked in the event!" Story(ies) Elias: Elias, Luca and Leon were putting warning posters all over the academy. Elias was doing this because of prefect duties, Luca was there because he skipped class, it was either this or supplementary class with Schuyler, and Leon was helping because he wanted and got "nothing else to do.” Liz and Amelia passed by, talked briefly with the boys, and went away. Elias started thinking to himself how he always gets embarrassed just by the sight of her, and how he wanted to be more cheerful with her. Luca seeing him embarrassed teased him, but Elias replied that it was his and Liz business and he got nothing to do with it. Later after they finished, Liz came again, Elias tried to speak with her “more properly” but it only got him more embarrassed, making Liz worry thinking he got a fever. In the end Leon makes an innocent remark about Elias falling love every time over again, and both Luca and Elias laughed at Leon's innocent comment. Yukiya: Vincent: Cerim: Cerim gets into his first fight with the MC, Ronny tells Cerim to apologize right away, since he doesn't want his master to lose a friend. So Cerim actually listens to Ronny and goes to see where MC is at, he finds her making tea in the Prefect's office. The MC also wanted to make up with Cerim as well, so they both talked to each other in order for Cerim to finally say he was sorry for starting the fight. Sigurd: Caesar: Gallery 20181114_hunt180_karem_2.png|Ad 2 20181114_hunt180_logbo.png|login bonus Kt13301.jpg|Cover Cay_p1.png|header Cay_p3.png| Cay_sr1.png| Cay_rp1.png| Cay_eb1.png| Cay_p4_av1.png| Cay_p4_av2.png| Crazy_about_you_-_es.png|Event Shop exclusive set Crazy_about_you_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items Crazy_about_you_-_av_items_names.jpg|avatar items names An_031_karem_bg1.jpg|"Into the Rose Garden Background (Garden)" An_031_karem_bg2.jpg|"Moonlight Night Room Background (Garden)" An_031_karem_his_eff3.png|"Thinking-of-You Window Frame (Garden)" Category:Events Category:Collection Events